


Say It

by thelastsock



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Sensation Play, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastsock/pseuds/thelastsock
Summary: Henry takes it as a personal challenge to make you beg."You always said you’d never beg. That no-one could ever break you. Henry took it as a personal challenge. He loved nothing more than exploring you like his favourite book. Fingers tracing over each word, each inch of your skin, no matter if he was reading you for the first time or the hundredth time. Appreciating each curve all the more for all the times he’d sent you to paradise and all the lonely nights in between.But there was something to be said for the days where you were completely under Henry’s control. The way he’d praise you for each hitched breath and trembling limb he witnessed as he claimed you.“Good girl.”Henry was the master of teasing, but you’d never tell him that.“Oh, you wanted more?”But he’d still never made you beg. Not yet. But he was about to change tactics.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 39





	1. Say it

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a birthday competition on Tumblr - I wanted to write something unique so I tried to write the recipients ultimate fantasy for their birthday. It contains a consensual major tickling kink so be warned if you're not into that! 
> 
> Also unbeta-ed so may have mistakes - let me know if you spot any!

You always said you’d never beg. That no-one could ever break you. Henry took it as a personal challenge. He loved nothing more than exploring you like his favourite book. Fingers tracing over each word, each inch of your skin, no matter if he was reading you for the first time or the hundredth time. Appreciating each curve all the more for all the times he’d sent you to paradise and all the lonely nights in between. 

But there was something to be said for the days where you were completely under Henry’s control. The way he’d praise you for each hitched breath and trembling limb he witnessed as he claimed you.

“Good girl.” 

Henry was the master of teasing, but you’d never tell him that. 

“Oh, you wanted more?” 

But he’d still never made you beg. Not yet. But he was about to change tactics.

\----

It started at breakfast. Bleary-eyed and barely awake you staggered downstairs in search of coffee. A deep chuckle reached your ears as you walked through the kitchen door. 

“Morning love. Breakfast is on the table.” Henry called from his perch at the kitchen table. 

“Sssh Coffee” you uttered back, reaching for the machine. 

You were only standing by the coffee machine for a couple of minutes when you felt Henry slide up behind you. 

The lightest, barely-there touch to the back of your neck. So light you could have dismissed it if it weren’t for the goosebumps that rippled down your spine in response. Henry moved away again, leaving your skin prickling with need for more stimulation. 

You joined Henry at the kitchen table not long after with a steaming mug of coffee clutched in your hands. The thought of Henry’s touch was chased out of your mind by the sight of the breakfast spread out on the table. 

A jug of orange juice filled with ice cubes sat next to Henry, condensation dripping down the glass to the puddle on the table. At your place on the table was a bowl of your favourite fruits, cut into juicy bite size pieces. But no utensils adorned your plate.

You looked curiously at Henry, he just smiled and poured you a glass of orange juice, indicating that you should start. 

It didn’t take long for you to devour most of the fruit in front of you. As you picked up the last piece of fruit and popped it into your mouth, Henry cleared his throat.

“Give me your hand.”

You did as instructed and placed your hand palm up in Henry’s warm hand. He brought your hand up to his mouth and licked the sticky juices off of your hand. His tongue tickled the soft pads of your fingertips. You felt arousal start to coil in your stomach, your attention focused solely on Henry’s lips surrounding your digits in wet heat. He removed the last finger from his mouth with a pop. 

He gently rubbed your palm with his thumb. 

“Look into my eyes, no where else. You understand?” 

You nodded. Henry merely raised his eyebrow. Oh shit. 

“Yes Henry.”

You stared directly into his blue eyes, his pupils dilating as lust took over. You didn’t notice the brush until the soft hairs whispered across your wrist. You jumped, trying to tug your hand out of Henry’s grip. 

“Eyes here.” He pointed to his face. “Sit still.” 

You looked back at Henry, chest heaving as your body fought the adrenaline rush from the panic and arousal flooding you. Then the brush was back against your skin, just barely touching as Henry inched it up your forearm towards the crook of your elbow. 

It took every ounce of your willpower not to move but whimpers fell from your lips in time to the swirls Henry was painting on your skin. 

When he finally relented a few moments later you let out a rush of breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, your other hand aching from where you’d clenched it into a fist. As you came back to your senses you felt the dampness between your legs. 

Your body knew what it wanted. It seemed Henry did too as he got up to stand behind your chair.

“Stay put, hands on your knees sweetheart.” 

You swallowed as you watched Henry’s large fingers rattle around in your glass to retrieve the remaining ice cubes. This time you knew what was going to happen but it didn’t stop you flinching as the ice cube touched your cheek. From there the ice cube followed a path along your jaw towards your ear and circled the outer shell of your ear before rubbing against your earlobe. 

You moaned aloud as Henry’s mouth engulfed your ear lobe in turn, the contrast of hot and cold setting your nerves on edge, before moving to repeat the action on the other ear. Meanwhile, another ice cube descended to your collarbone and chest where Henry drew lazy circles. Never hitting the same patch of skin twice. You shivered as one after the other, cold droplets of water slowly dripped down your chest under your loose shirt. Each droplet drove you to distraction as they found their own unique path, making your skin itch with sensation. 

“Look at you squirm in your seat.” Henry cooed next to your ear. “Does it tickle? Too bad.” 

Your feet tapped rapidly on the floor, biting your lip, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried not to give Henry the satisfaction of your laughter. 

Ice melted, Henry pulled the chair out from the table and turned it to face him. You could feel the heat radiating off him on your cooling skin. His hands went to the back of the wooden chair, effectively trapping you. The bare skin of his thick forearms were close enough to your shoulders that you could feel the soft hair tickling the bare skin where your t-shirt had slipped off your shoulder. 

He lent in, his face level with yours. You licked your lips in anticipation of a searing kiss from Henry. Instead he gently blew on your moist lips, sending tingles from your lips shooting down to your core. You rubbed your lip against your teeth to subconsciously try to relieve the tickling sensation. 

“Oh no. No biting.” Henry chuckled, nudging your lip from between your teeth. “I want you to feel all of it”

“Lick your lips again baby” 

You complied, eyes sliding shut automatically. You could hear Henry’s breath and with your eyes shut every nerve was singing, begging to be touched. Your wish was granted when you felt Henry’s finger glide over your lips, the sensation almost too much to bear. Before long he moved on to your neck, peppering it with light kisses, his hands touching any bare skin he could. It was so much worse with your eyes shut. But you couldn’t help it against the onslaught of these light and teasing touches. So gentle and yet so much more intense than anything else you’d experienced. 

“Henry!” you whined quietly, almost hiccuping with the effort of not letting a single chuckle pass your lips.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” came Henry’s smug reply as he suddenly dug his fingers into your waist under your ribcage. 

Your eyes snapped open in anger as strained laughter burst from you.

“Fuck you.” It came out as more of a giggle but it still pricked Henry’s ears. 

Henry lent closer to your ear, his breath tickling the small wispy hairs along your hairline. His voice crept down into a deep octave that spoke of threats and punishment, sending a thrill thrumming through your veins.

“Oh sweetheart. If you’re going to swear at me, I’m going to have to tickle you until you can’t speak. Until you’re begging me to stop.”

You stared at him defiantly. 

“Fuck. You.” 

You yelped as Henry lifted you out of the chair with ease and threw you over his shoulder and walked upstairs. 

\----

That was how you ended up here. Naked and panting.

On your knees, thighs splayed and tied. Arms stretched above your hand and wrists tied together. Every inch of your skin available and not a single thing you could do about it. Henry made sure there was no room for you to wiggle. 

Henry hadn’t touched you since. Not after tying your thighs to your calves and making sure the silk rope slid across your skin with every knot. Not after running his hands up your arms before he fastened them to the bar above your head. 

You were on edge waiting for the next touch that you couldn’t move away from, Henry hidden from your view. You wanted to feel every nerve on fire from the soles of your feet to the palms of your hands and everywhere in between. Until there was nothing but need coursing through you. To have those words ripped from you without your permission. 

A faint touch across the soles of your feet from ankle to toe. Your toes clenched in response at the attack. You held your lips between your teeth, making a disgruntled noise in the back of your throat. It was slightly diminished by the shake of your shoulders as you tried to hold in your laughter. 

“Oh so helpless, my little tickle monster. I might just toy with you like this for hours.” 

Your muscles strained against the ties holding you in place as Henry’s fingertips moved up your body. He rounded the curve of your ass and up your spine, tracing the line all the way to the top. Giggles spilling from your lips unbidden, moisture building at the apex of your thighs.

“Mmm I think I can do better. What do you think sweetheart?” 

You heard rustling and then Henry came into view. He held a feather between his fingers. Never had something so soft looked so dangerous in this man’s hands. You gulped, sweat breaking out across your forehead. 

This time it was the front of your body that got Henry’s attention. The feather twirled in his fingers, touching your nose, jaw, neck on it’s way down your body. More peals of quiet laughter fell from your lips with each brush of the feather against the most sensitive planes of your skin. 

The feeling of a feather brushing across your nipples, morphed the giggles into a moan. Henry paused, a fake concerned look on his face. 

“No more? Want me to stop?” 

You shook your head. 

“Oh you do want more? Well why didn’t you just say so?” 

Henry launched himself into furious deep tickles along your sides, so much that it was almost painful. 

“H-Henry, NO, stop it!” You choked out around your laughter, your cheeks getting redder by the second. 

“But your laugh is so adorable and cute and it makes me want to keep tickling you.” He pretended to think for a second. “Stop laughing and I’ll stop tickling you.”

He wiggled a finger on the muscles between each rib, causing you to wail his name. You felt dizzy as you struggled to suck in enough air between each attack. 

“Shiiiiiiiittt. Henryyyyyyyy.” You whined louder, trying in vain to wiggle your way into some kind of relief from his unrelenting touches. 

He changed direction at the speed of light and before you could gather your thoughts the brush was back. He started at your knee drawing mindless shapes, figuring out which turns of the bristles made you twitch and squirm. A more direct line up the inside of your thigh had you gasping for air around the peal of laughter rocking your chest. 

Your core was aching with need and he hadn’t even touched your throbbing pussy. You hoped he would as the brush came ever closer. But it seemed that he was going to make you wait as the brush moved away to draw a line in the crease where the inside of your leg met your pelvis. 

So busy thinking about the heat between your legs and the multitude of sensations, you hadn’t paid attention to what Henry’s other hand was doing. That was the beginning of your undoing as his large hand came up to dive directly into your exposed and sensitive armpits one after the other.

You arched your back and screamed as the sensations ripped through your body. Tears pricked your eyes and began to run down your face. He kept up the sensations, obliterating your ability to do any other other sob and laugh. All he did was chuckle. 

“Aww did I find a ticklish spot?” He crooned. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is  _ beg _ .” 

He punctuated the last word, with a swift finger jab to your tensed stomach. Fresh wails erupted from your shaking body. Your eyes widened as you realised you were close to falling over the cliff edge already.

“No Henry please. Make it stop.” 

His fingers splayed across your stomach, Henry paused for a second. Making you think that maybe he’d stopped. That it was over. Horror swept in where the sensations died down as you saw the look in Henry’s eyes. His fingers crept up your chest.

“Not good enough love. You need to say that word.  _ Beg me _ .” 

He ducked his head to your chest, teasing your nipples with his tongue. His fingers not stopping their dance across your skin, not for a single second. You growled in frustration, so close to release but remaining unsatisfied so long as Henry was in control.

“Say it. Just 3 little words and it’ll be over.” 

His lips moved on to tease further expanses of your skin. His fingers following suit, tracing patterns and lines in ever dizzying patterns across your skin. A light touch to your palms, hands fisting in the air, grabbing at nothing but sensation. The brush sweeping across your chest and up your arms, arms shaking and tensing. Unable to do anything but absorb the sensations directly to your core and scream in laughter.

“Fuck. FUCK. Noooo. FUUUUU--” 

Fingers, thumbs, his tongue. It was hard to tell what if anything was real anymore. You’d shut your eyes long ago. As you got used to each sensation, Henry would sense the calm seeping into your bones and change tactics. All you could do was take a deep breath before laughing bubbled up from your chest time and time again. 

Sweat added to the maddening sensations as droplets ran down your back constantly, down the cleft of your cheeks to join the puddle of arousal on the floor between your legs. Henry’s breath against your damp skin causing wave after wave of goosebumps as he concentrated on his task. It was like he was writing his name all over you, punctuating the words with harsh full stops as he pressed his fingers in deeper to all your sensitive places over and over again. 

You were desperate for something to snap. You wanted to come so badly it hurt, your stomach aching with tension and unsatisfied tendrils of desire with each passing moment. With each advance of Henry’s touch, your resistance dissolved just a little bit more.

“PLEASE Henry.” You sobbed, your voice cracking. “I CAN’T. I- ”

“That’s right love. Beg me to stop.” He paused, expectant eyes focused on yours.

**_So are you going to say it? Henry’s waiting…_ **


	2. Say It Like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t want to give in, you refused to beg. Henry is not giving in until you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never expected to write another part to this but here we are! I think we'll be about 4 chapters by the time this story is done! I'm designing this a little like a choose your own adventure, so if this chapter isn't your thing, you'll be able to skip this one and head directly to chapter 3 and the continuity should still work out :) 
> 
> This chapter is if you chose not to beg Henry to stop at the end of Chapter 1...

The expectant look in his eyes was enough to make you gather all your willpower around a pause in the onslaught he lavished upon your skin. 

“I will NOT -” You yelled with your chest heaving with gulping breaths. “- give you the satisfaction.” 

“Give me the satisfaction? Oh sweetheart, I’ll take my satisfaction whenever I want.” 

Bound and at his mercy, there was an uncomfortable truth to those words. But they still sent a shiver down your spine. His face was so close to yours, those darkening blue eyes seeing every part of you. The air prickled with tension as your eyes locked. You gave in to the urge to rebel and dig in deeper with the words that had already got you here.

“Fuck you.” 

Silence hung in the air and time seemed to stop as he reached towards you again, his mouth set in a firm line. Inhaling what could be your last breath, you focused on the floor beneath you, instantly afraid to look in Henry’s eyes again. So mercurial with his touches, hot and cold, soft and light, teasing and overstimulating. His fingers tapped along your pelvis and up the ribcage, causing you to tense in anticipation with every touch. Light touches bringing bright giggles, harsher touches yielding husky yells. Fresh tears began to streak down your face, adding to the chaos of sensations on your skin as he continued the barrage of devastating touches. He knew you intimately, your last greatest secret exposed for him to take full advantage. So close to the edge but unable to reach the release you desperately craved. A litany of whines and moans overflowed from you between each hard won breath, unsure if you were screaming for relief or for more. 

“OH GOD. Fuuuuuuuck!” 

You never wanted to give in but you were so close to just begging Henry to do  _ something _ . You wanted him to claim you as completely and irreversibly his, to take something from you that you desperately wanted him to earn. Your skin was on fire, every nerve clamouring for attention until it all became just white noise like a tv without a channel turned up to one hundred. 

“HEN PLEASE!” 

Henry’s feet padded into view of your fixed hazy stare, pausing his ministrations. He crouched down in front of you, the front of his trousers tenting around his sizable erection. Your dry mouth filled with saliva at the thought of him on your tongue. You knew you should listen to the words he was saying but the idea of him filling your mouth to the brim was all encompassing. Sucking him down until he lost all his composure. To make him feel just a little of the inner maelstrom that licked at your brain when he had you at his mercy like this. You bit your lips at the thought, tasting the salt of your tears, a poor substitute for the taste of his arousal. Henry tutted, your distracted sigh reaching his ears. His hand roughly cupped your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

“My eyes are up here.” He said amused. “You want my cock that badly huh?”

Panicking at being caught, you refused to answer. He reached over to brush away a stray tear off your cheek. His lips brushed against yours, not quite pressing his mouth to yours. An almost kiss that had you straining against your ties to touch him. A kiss of death.

“Pity.” He moved away again. “Now you’ll have to earn it.” 

He stood up, another light brush across your palm as he moved out of your sight. Another squeak of laughter squeezed out of you at the sensation. You shrieked as Henry sucked a bruising mark onto your neck from behind. The sudden contrast of feeling sending lightning through your already trembling limbs, pushed you right back to the edge of unbearable arousal in seconds. 

“T-That was unfair Cavill” you glared at him. 

“Mmm, maybe you’re right.” 

You fell forwards as he deftly unclipped your hands from the bar. Unable to brace yourself with your tied wrists, it was only catching your hands in one of his own that stopped you landing on your face. Henry tilted you back until your aching shoulders hit the floor behind you. He stepped over your prone figure and settled between your thighs. 

“Shame that I'm nowhere near done with you yet.” 

You squealed, jaw clenched, as Henry ran his fingers up the inside of your legs. His hands wrapped around your bound thighs and pulled them apart, exposing you to his gaze. Your breath hitched as you anticipated Henry putting his mouth on you and making you come apart at the seams. He licked a stripe through your soaked folds causing you to groan and throw your head back on the floor with a dull thud. But he kept going, the wet trail moving up your stomach to circle your belly button. You arched into the sensation, your body flickering under his touch. You writhed on the floor unsure whether trying to get away from the sensation or encourage him to head back down your body. Henry didn’t try to stop your wiggling, seemingly knowing the quandary going on in your mind now you were free to move. 

“Henry! No no no!” your words were broken by giggles and groans as he kissed your belly button like he could have kissed your lips. His tongue dipped in and licked around the dark crevice of your belly button, before suddenly pushing his tongue as deep as it could go, his stubble rough against your smooth skin. 

“FUCK. Shit. Henrryyyyyyyyyyy.”

You tried to shove his head away from your sensitive stomach with your bound hands but he simply gripped your thighs tighter, shooting you a smirk. Your wails raised in pitch as he stopped tracing your curves with his tongue and blew a very loud raspberry against your wiggling stomach. Your knuckles went white from having gripped Henry’s curls so tight it must have hurt. But Henry just kept going. He took breath after breath and blew raspberries on your stomach and your hips, everywhere but your tingling, desperate pussy. Your knees wiggled rapidly either side of Henry’s hips, your feet trying desperately to tap the floor to relieve some of the sensation. Joyous laughter overflowed from your mouth with every single second of this torture, the copious breathless tears dripping down the sides of your crimson face. 

“Just say  _ “I’m begging you” _ and all of this will be over.” he chided you from his perch, the grin on his face belying the seriousness of his words. 

Another raspberry landed directly on your belly button rendering all thought and speech useless while you cried with laughter.

“Or maybe I should keep going as you seem to like it.” 

The fear of Henry’s threat must have shown on your face as Henry chuckled. His eyes were clouded with desire but tinged with dark mischief as he took in your dishevelled state. Abruptly, he stood and quickly divested himself of his clothes until he stood before you, naked as you were. Even in your needy, desperate state you could appreciate the god-like stature that towered over you. You wanted him to cover your body with his, to press you into ground with his hulking mass. To pin you and wreck you beyond easy repair.

“Well how about I make you beg to come instead?” 

Dizzy with sensory overload, it took you a second to catch up to what he’d said. He was going to what? 

_ Oh fuck _

Thoughts scattered to the wind as Henry dragged you up off the floor and on top of him, pressing his length deep inside you as he lay back underneath you. His manhood pushing past your lips with little protest, gravity giving you no time to adapt to the intrusion. A guttural, wild moan escaped your lips as he bottomed out inside you, brushing against your cervix. Henry grasped your hips rough enough to leave marks, grunting as he thrust up into you once. Twice. You were mewling at the deep bruising thrusts, desperation painting a messy picture across your face.

Then he stopped. His fingers travelled a celebrated path across your body, fingertips lighting up your nerves anew. You giggled and felt yourself clench around Henry’s length. He hummed in delight on the discovery that your core responded in such a delightful way. His fingers circled your breasts, switching between pinches and only just touching until they were stiff peaks in his hands. Any giggles cut off with moans and sighs as arousal took over. Satisfied at his handiwork, he continued to lightly wiggle his fingers between your ribs, forcing laughter to bubble up your throat with each movement. The lines between you blurring as you took from one another, building higher and higher. You could see his breathing weighing down his chest as the contraction of your walls massaged his manhood from the inside.

“Fuck. Me. Please.” you whined, your restricted hands scrabbling against Henry’s chest like a wild animal as he tickled you mercilessly. He grabbed your clammy hands with one of his warm dry hands, stilling your movements. 

“Mmm I don’t think so.” Henry growled, sitting up as he used his free hand to clip your wrists back up to the bar above you. 

“Go on then if you want my cock so bad.” Henry demanded and when you didn’t immediately move, slapped your ass. “Move.”

You hissed at the stinging sensation as he lent back, propping himself up on his elbows to watch you struggle. You whimpered as you tried desperately to move but you were stuck, impaled on his thickness and unable to create the friction you craved. Any movement you could make sent deep spasms of pleasure throughout your body. But it wasn’t enough. Your knees slipped either side of his hips, making it impossible to get any purchase with your feet. Your hands bound above you were no help either. You looked up at Henry to see a smirk on his face.

“Can’t you move? What a shame. I guess you’re not going to come then.” 

Henry pushed his finger into your belly button once more, but nothing more than throaty gargles came out of your mouth. You shook with unreleased laughter, trying desperately to pull away from the feeling of being prodded from the inside and out. Bound as you were, Henry was taking his time, taking satisfaction in your struggles. He had filled you to the brim, full of sensations and need, thoughts only of him and when he’d let you reach the peak you were so desperate for. Overstimulated and panting, you were under the strain of an overwhelming need to come, of being so close and so far away all at once. You tried to form words, getting more desperate with every second of denial in this position. Finally you uttered the words you’d been denying yourself for so long.

**“I’M BEGGING YOU. Henry, please!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Good girls get orgasms but you made Henry work hard so a little fun-ishment is in order...


	3. Say It With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You caved and begged, but Henry's not done with you yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to update! Life got in the way of keeping AO3 updated until now!

You’d never known desperation like this. It was like every pore of skin was reaching out for Henry. Every movement was sending electrical pulses straight to your core. His touches on your skin were not enough anymore, you mewled at the loss of contact as Henry unwound himself from you. 

“Good girls don’t mind waiting do they?” He cocked his head at you as he posed the question. 

You whimpered. He wasn’t going to leave you like this was he? He chuckled.

“Oh I forgot. You aren’t really a good girl today are you? You’re my bad girl.” 

You weren’t sure what he was getting at but it was clear he wanted you to agree, so you nodded. He picked you up like you weighed nothing and tossed you onto the bed. 

“And bad girls need their mouths washing out.” 

You would have snorted at the cliche phrase, but the intensity of Henry’s face made any reaction die in your throat. You licked your lips at the thought of taking him into your mouth. 

“Oh I’d love to give you my cock today Kitten but I’m afraid it’s only for good girls. And you’ve got some work to do instead.” 

Henry pushed two fingers into your mouth, pressing down your tongue. 

“Suck.” 

You made a show of sucking his fingers, hollowing out your cheeks around his digits, giving each finger the same attention he gave yours a lifetime ago at breakfast. You fought to keep your eyes focused on Henry’s face, wanting to see the effect you were having. He had to be desperate at this point, didn’t he? But you didn’t see him give an inch as he looked down at you. 

He removed his fingers from your mouth with a pop and knelt between your knees at the side of the bed. Henry kissed his way up your inner thigh, not enough to tickle this time but delicious friction from his stubble made your skin tingle as he made his way upwards. His now moist fingers probed deep into your cavern, desperate and oozing with need around his digits. Henry lapped at your arousal, tongue flicking your clit in a way that sent crackles of white heat along your spine. Your back arched as he pushed harder, his lips and tongue working hard to match the pace of his fingers. He broke away suddenly, you whimpering in response. You were so close. 

“Uh uh, take your hands out of my hair.” 

You hadn’t realised but you’d threaded your hands into his curls. You let out a shaky breath and put your hands back to your sides. 

“Better. Now if you want to be my good girl today, you’re going to come all over my face and anything else I choose until I say you can stop. And then maybe I’ll consider us even.” 

Your brain screeched to a halt. What? This was a cruel and unusual punishment to flip flop from one form of denial to a completely different denial of your agency. Like your body was his to do with as he pleased and you would be a fool to suggest you didn’t enjoy every second of it. His face returned to the juncture of your thighs with renewed vigour. You jumped as his tongue teased your sensitive nub again, you could feel your orgasm approaching rapidly. You lifted your hips towards his face, trying to eke out every fraction of delicious friction that you could. You flinched as he sucked a hickey on your inner thigh. 

“Oh did that hurt? The pain will fade but the mark will take a little longer. So you know exactly who you belong to.” 

The word _belong_ in his timbre of voice had no business dripping with as much demand as he gave it. The pain and Henry’s words were enough to push you over the edge. The constant state of arousal and sensory overload meant that when you finally came undone, a hoarse broken cry caught in your throat, stars exploding in front your eyes before your vision blacked out almost entirely. The bed was soaked beneath your hips but you didn’t have the ability to care or to even form a coherent thought. Hot hands flipped you over until you lay on your front, legs obscenely spread behind you, your pussy still spasming with the vestiges of your orgasm. He grabbed you by the silky ropes that still adorned your thighs and slowly pulled you onto his waiting cock. You felt every ridge as he split you open. Your nipples ached against the bed sheets, feeling as rough as sandpaper on your skin. Muffled screams were ripped from your throat as Henry fucked you into the mattress.

“Are you going to come again sweetheart?” he grunted. “That’s it, come on my cock you bad girl.” 

You were screaming his name as you spasmed around his manhood, fists clutching into the sheets as you fought to stay on the bed. Henry offered no help as he continued to pound into you, his hands on the bed either side of you. 

“Aww, I’m making such a mess of you, aren’t I sweetheart? Maybe next time you’ll think about this before you backchat me.” 

He relented a little as he pulled you further onto the bed, setting you onto your back. He slipped in again, path made easy by the slickness now coating your thighs. He groaned as his pelvis hit yours. You rolled your hips, seeking more friction against Henry to relieve the tension. But he brokered no arguments.

“Stay still. Final warning.”

He remained bottomed out inside you, your walls fluttering around him. As he twisted to inspect the ropes that bound you in this position, his hips and thighs pushed your thighs further apart, the strain sending an inviting ache to your groin to join the other aches dotted around your body. He took his time to undo the restraints on each of your legs, kneading life back into your burning thighs and calves. You whined and wriggled underneath him, the anticipation driving you wild as he refused to move. 

After one particularly vigorous wiggle that caused you to gasp, Henry tensed, dropping your leg and pulled out of your needy cavern. If it was even possible, his eyes darkened further, the bright blue almost invisible. You were going to regret that. He stretched your aching legs towards the ceiling and gathered them into one of his hands, ankles crossed over one another. You yelped as his other hand came crashing down on the peach of your now exposed ass cheek. 

“This pussy belongs to me and you made me work hard for this. So I’m going to fuck you until I come deep in that cunt of mine. You are going to take everything I give you, is that clear?” his eyes flashed as he issued the challenge. 

You nodded and gasped as Henry pushed back into you, your crossed legs making the path incredibly tight. Henry’s squeezed shut as he entered your battered hole. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” he grunted, finally seated. 

Again the pace quickened, your breasts bouncing with each thrust. Henry’s rhythm quickly became erratic and it wasn’t long before you were squeezing your muscles around him, nearing your own climax yet again. One more thrust and his clenched jaw indicated he’d reached his peak, harsh breaths creating goosebumps on the skin of your tensed legs as he unloaded against your fluttering walls. But as close as you were, you hadn’t come yet. Your eyes sought his hazy spent eyes, but all he gave you was a quirked eyebrow in return as he pulled out.

_That motherfucker-_

Oh, if that eyebrow raise didn’t fuel your want for revenge.


	4. Say It One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting revenge on Henry is not what you expected it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Reader gets to turn the tables on Henry for a change - I hope you enjoy! I aim to keep my AO3 a little better updated from now on!

When the rope spooled onto the pillow next to your head with a thud, a smile unfurled on your face. You’d been thinking about this little revenge fantasy of yours for a little while now and the perfect opportunity has just fallen into your lap, well nearly your face. Normally, Henry was very careful to pack things away once you were done. He knew that deep streak of rebellion that ran through you, unable to resist an opportunity to misbehave. But really you were such a good girl learning all the knots he’d asked you to learn. You just wanted to practice, what was the harm in that? 

You carefully manoeuvred until you were able to sneak the ropes around Henry’s wrist, tying it in a perfect copy of the knot Henry used on you the previous night. You might not have the strength or the demeanour that Henry had in the bedroom but you could more than make up for it with your wicked thoughts. You sucked in a breath as Henry shuffled in his sleep. Thankfully, he seemed fast asleep and entirely unaware of his predicament. You quickly move the second wrist to the headboard, breathing a sigh of relief when you secure the last knot. 

Now with hands secure you could work on his legs. You worked quickly to secure them in a similar fashion as he could likely pin you down with just one of his thighs. Finally you removed the blanket covering Henry to inspect your handiwork. Completely naked and bound, Henry was a mouth-watering sight. From the beautiful curls atop his head to the beautiful curls that surrounded your most cherished body part of his. His strong muscles pulled in different directions and his body at your mercy just served to make your stomach fill with butterflies. Your gaze locked onto his cock laying peaceful against his thigh, barely aroused. 

You lay between his legs and set to work. Your hands smoothed along his strong thighs up to his sculpted hips, placing a kiss at the ridge that arrowed down to your favourite place, deliciously visible even when he was wearing clothes. Henry shifted in his sleep at the touch of your lips on his warm skin. You licked from the bottom to the top of his manhood, finally stirring it from its slumber. You felt it harden a little underneath your tongue but Henry remained asleep. You wiggled your tongue along his length a little harder, before holding the heavy weight in your hands. It took only a matter of moments before Henry was fully hard under your touch. You looked up at Henry’s face, a little crease forming between his eyebrows as his body tried to reconcile the sensations with the depth of sleep. You kept your eyes on his face as you took him into your mouth, seeing his frown intensify and his throat ripple as he swallowed. You swirled your tongue around the head tasting the salt of his skin and the arousal that had started to leak from the tip. As you moved your mouth deeper, pressing your tongue to his velvet shaft, deep quiet moans started to trickle from Henry. The vibrations from his chest continued to attest to his semi-asleep state as you continued to praise his member with your tongue. You could tell the instant that Henry finally woke up, he sharply inhaled and his cock twitched in your mouth. 

“What-” 

He didn’t get much further as he pulled on the restraints, realising that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. Henry raised an eyebrow at you as you released him from your mouth and sat up. 

“What’s your plan Kitten?” his voice hoarse from sleep but no less formidable.

Your nickname spilling from his lips like syrup was almost enough to make you untie him and beg for forgiveness. But you had a mission to complete. You lent over Henry and pressed your lips to his, pulling away as he started to return to kiss, the demand of his lips for yours remaining unheard. You grinned down at his frustrated expression; if you could have conjured devils horns, you’d have been wearing them proudly. You were really in no hurry to free Henry so a kiss to his jaw came next, his stubble rough against your lips. Then his neck where you branded him with your lips and teeth so he could remember your ownership of his body every time he looked in the mirror. You felt his pulse quicken under your lips as Henry woke up a little more, his predicament starting to sink in. You peppered his chest with soft languid kisses and teasing licks to his nipples. 

“You might be a good tease Henry, but believe me when I say, you’ve met your match today.” 

As you said this, you hand drifted back down to his member, slowly moving up and down with the lightest strokes possible. The tension in Henry’s hips obvious as he tried not to fuck into your spit-slicked hand, attempting to maintain some semblance of control over the situation. You continued to taunt Henry with licks and nibbles to his chest, the wet noises of your ministrations on his body loud in the tense silence. After a few strokes, feeling confident, you let him in on today’s activities. 

“Oh yes Henry bear, I’m going to edge the _fuck_ out of you.” Henry’s eyes widened for a moment as he took in the meaning into his sleep fogged brain. 

_Oh shit._ He looked so angry. And if that didn’t just make you grin harder and drip with anticipation for when you let the angry bear out of his confinement. You were in no way done with him yet though. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and you weren’t going to waste it. You tilted your head to the side as you regarded Henry. Your thumb swiped over the head of his cock this time, earning you another rumble of arousal from his lips. His eyes were fixed on your body, the heat of his gaze burning lust into your skin as you took him back in your mouth. You moaned around his length, moving up and down at a leisurely pace until Henry’s hips began to twitch and his hands fisted around the restraints. 

You released him from your mouth with a pop, smirking at the barely contained conflict between anger and arousal in his eyes. Time to change it up. You moved from your position between his legs to sit next to his hips, your head resting on his meaty thigh. The rest of your body in full view of Henry, you took your time exploring your body. Your hands smoothed down over your skin, being sure to keep eye contact with Henry the entire time, your breath tickling the sensitive skin of his member. You were close enough for Henry to see the goosebumps ripple over your flesh when a full blown growl ripped from his throat at the sensation. Your breasts squeezed by your hands, pinching your nipples between your fingers, a small whine falling from you as you let the pleasure flow over you. Your thighs unfolded at the suggestion of your shameless hand, reaching to touch what wasn’t yours. Your fingers parted your folds feeling the moisture gathered there, biting your lip at the heavenly sensation. You pressed your moist fingers on to your clit and couldn’t help the sounds that left your throat as you imagined Henry touching you. Henry’s cock jerked as you moaned, a long heated breath ghosting over his wet skin. So close to where he wanted you but the barest hint of touch was driving him crazy. 

“Kitten…” he warned, the two syllables as strained as his muscles.

You tutted at Henry and rolled over to kneel over his chest. You lent back, presenting your soaked folds towards Henry’s face like a buffet, full well knowing that he couldn’t reach you. Stubbornness was evidenced in every tensed muscle as he continued to fight a losing battle. There was nothing he loved more than to make you scream his name with his tongue deep within your folds. 

“Look at what you’ve done to me baby. So wet, just for you. Say pretty please and I’ll sit on your face.” 

Henry’s jaw clenched but said nothing. _Pity._ So with one hand, you ran your nails along the exposed inside of his leg towards his twitching cock at your back, earning yourself a frustrated growl that almost sputtered into something that sounded a little like laughter. _Oh._ Maybe today was about to get even more interesting. You sat back up as Henry looked on, adamant you wouldn’t get anything from him. Your hands traced the edges of the firm muscles underneath his soft skin. A mischievous grin lit up your features as you noticed the faint little tremors under your fingertips. You could see a little fear creep in behind the anger and arousal in Henry’s eyes as your grin widened. You knew that tremor. It was well hidden but not as well as he’d like to think. 

“Ohhhhhh. You’re ticklish too?” 

It was like all your Christmases had come at once. You’d maybe thought he was a little ticklish but not like this. His Adam’s apple bobbed worriedly as you hovered over his chest, contemplating your next move.

“Change of plans…” You grinned. “I was just going to make you beg to fuck me. But now…”

Your fingers ran down his side, every muscle a potential area to make him squirm. But he remained stoic, the only tell, a tiny little twist away from your hands. 

“You don’t want this kitten. Stop now and we’ll consider it over.” his usually velvety voice a little rougher around the edges. His face still schooled into impassivity, the actor’s skills being tested to their limits. 

“Oh but you see, you’re under my mercy and I could just… keep… going.” 

Your fingers tip-toed up his sculpted abdomen, each syllable of touch eliciting a small quiver from those ab muscles. Your heart rate spiked as you considered just exactly what you could do to Henry like this. Your fingers continued on their path unbidden by your thoughts to trace underneath each pec muscle. Henry shivered. _God._ You were in charge but you were a slave to his reactions. You looked up at Henry’s eyes and saw a curious mix of lust and anticipation in his eyes. You bit your lip, a little groan leaving your mouth as each tiny little crack that appeared in his armour lit a fire within you. This level of power was intoxicating, no wonder why Henry was so large and in charge most of the time. This was almost too much. Your fingers moved outwards to his armpits and you felt Henry’s chest move underneath your hips as he sucked in a deep breath. _Oh yes_. 

“Are your armpits ticklish baby bear?” you giggled and Henry froze. “Well… why don’t we find out?” 

You shoved your fingers into the deep sockets of his armpits and wiggled. Henry’s hips lifted off the bed as he tried to move away from your touch. Deep chuckles shook Henry’s chest. 

“Baby…” he warned, between peals of laughter. 

Oh you were going to be in _so_ much trouble. 

“What’s so funny Henry? I thought you didn’t like being tickled?” the saccharine words tripping easily off your tongue as you continued to harass the sensitive skin and muscles surrounding his armpits. 

The triangular muscle where his armpit met his ribs was a particularly sensitive spot that caused Henry’s laugh to rise in pitch each time you ghosted over it. But your favourite so far was the taut line of stretched muscle where his pecs met his ribs. When you squeezed it a little between your fingers, the restraints creaked as Henry tried to bolt upright and away from your touch. So you did it again. This time, laughter exploded out of Henry’s throat and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Fuck! ” 

You pulled away and the glare you were levelled with was akin to Superman’s laser vision. But, sadly for Henry, it was diminished by the panting laughter that had echoed around your bedroom.

“Well stop laughing and maybe I’ll take you seriously.” your crooned at the panting man trapped beneath you.

You continued your exploration of his body by letting a fingernail scrape up the inside of his arm towards the crook of his elbow. Henry’s arm tensed, his bicep swelling under the strain of pulling on the rope. You reached further, the soft pads of your fingertips caressing the inside track of his forearm, where you knew you it would tickle a little. A puff of air to your side, indicated that you were indeed right but Henry was being _so_ stubborn. That wouldn’t do. You moved back down his body, being sure to grind your wet pussy along his throbbing cock. You both groaned at the slick sensation, Henry bucking underneath you as your hands found new territory along the sides of his chest. You spread your fingers out as far as you could along his ribs, feeling each ridge and wormed your fingers into the spaces in between. He panted in between chuckles, his face getting a little redder with every pass of your hands up and down his rib cage. Giggles poured unburdened out from his mouth, lips pulled back into a grin of uncontrollable laughter. 

“Aww your laughter is so cute! I want to hear _more_.” 

He pulled against the restraints, moving from side to side each of your hands made a separate attack across his chest, touching as many of his sensitive spots as you could. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing around each burst of laughter, bright-red splotches having appeared on both of his cheeks and it was clear his jaw hurt from laughing so hard. You got up to wander further down his body to unmapped territory. Spidered hands moved along the inside of Henry’s thighs at your behest, seeking those reactive spots to spill more laughter from his chiselled jaw. The ropes held him fast as he writhed and wriggled at your touch, trying his hardest to pull his legs together and protect his sensitive skin from your onslaught as peals of laughter rang out. 

Settling back between his thighs, you ran your fingers underneath his legs to brush gently along the crease where his thick legs met his pert ass. Henry’s hips lifted violently off the mattress at the unexpected sensation, unintelligible wails leaving his mouth. You continued your journey, fingers grazing across the globes of his ass cheeks, his body racked with laughter and tears running down the sides of his face. He tried to wiggle from side to side to evade your hands but he failed, his hips crashing back into the soft material of the bed, defeated. Your thumbs slid back along the crease upwards to his inside leg, tapping at the nerves found there, brushing against his balls as you did so. A choked, wet moan was forced out of his throat at the sensation. You moved away again, fingers dragging along the sinews of his muscles, watching every twitch and spasm and committing it to memory.

“Shiiiiiit.” Henry’s long drawn out whimper reached your ears, as he tried in vain to escape the pattern of light touches you were painting across his skin. 

In between peals of laughter, you could see Henry’s lips mouthing something. Curious, you moved closer to his face, fingers following along his skin. You let your loose hair brush across him as you did so, adding to the sensations that Henry was feeling. His head tilted back, teeth gritted, exposing the expanse of his throat to your teasing touch. You could see sweat start to gather on his forehead and feel Henry’s fast heavy breathing on your skin, ruffling your hair. Henry quietly whined your name, now into your ear, sending bolts of arousal straight to your core. 

“Oh sweetie, desperation sounds good on you.” you purred back. “Now where was I?” 

You moved back down his body, a light teasing touch here, a swift prod and tickle there. Every touch sending jolts to Henry’s overstimulated nerves, broken moans and laughter descending into untranslatable gibberish as he thrashed trying to evade sensations he couldn’t predict. A few loud raspberries blown into his stomach had Henry calling out a string of swear words around hysterical laughter.

“No. No. FUUU- Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Ffffff- ” 

Last bastion of untouched territory stood before you. Now Henry has neat and clean feet but he was often wearing socks so it was rare that you got an occasion to touch his bare feet. Perhaps this was why. You licked your lips as you concentrated on the next part of this crazy unplanned plan. Henry jumped as you massaged the arches of his feet. But you persevered, kneading at his feet until relaxed hums were all you could hear and Henry’s eyes slid shut. Just when he’d forgotten, you slid the pads of your fingers softly along the instep of each foot. His eyes snapped open and his chest heaved, screaming your name and his voice breaking as your nails lightly scratched the soles of his feet. 

“Fuck. Nooooooo. NOOO. Stooooop!” 

You looked back up at Henry’s body, muscles tensed and laughter stealing the air from his lungs as you continued to tease and frustrate him. You bit your lip as you noticed Henry was still hard. On impulse you decided your next move, kneeling back over Henry’s hips. You looked him directly in the eyes as you held him in your hand, letting him feel your wet silken cavern skim over the head of his cock, denying him entrance for the moment. 

“You can beg for me to stop or you can beg to come. The choice is yours.” 

The same position, the same price for freedom. Only now you were the one on top, so to speak. You moaned as Henry’s hard length speared you open, never failing to leave you stunned as it filled you up. As you bottomed out, a deep sigh left your lips. You ground into his pelvis, eliciting deep guttural groans from Henry. They rapidly turned into shuddering moans of barely contained laughter as you splayed your hands across his chest, Henry effectively pinioned to the mattress under your tickling embrace. 

You pulled almost all the way up off him before slamming back down. You felt Henry quiver underneath you even as his hips rose up to meet yours. His flushed pink skin and desperate, dazed eyes only fuelled your desire to break him. He was so close to coming undone completely. A few more thrusts and you could see the desperation and lust winning. 

“OH GOD, PLEASE” Henry cried out, “Honey, sweetie, baby, PLEASE. I’m BEGGING you.”

The pleading words falling from his lips were an assurance that he was completely and utterly yours. You kept up the thrusts, but slowed down, denying yourself and Henry the release you both craved. 

“Oh you look so good begging. Begging for what though?” you asked breathlessly, rocking your hips as your hands reached for the space between his ribs and waist, fingertips teasing and prodding at his flesh. Henry’s deep laughter rang out again as he thrashed underneath you, hitting deep within you while you held on for dear life. 

“If you don’t decide soon, I’ll have to come without you and that’ll be a shame.” You pouted, but with difficulty as a self-satisfied grin threatened to crack through your fake disappointment. 

Without waiting for an answer, you concentrated on the skin just above where your bodies met, fingers wiggling lightly over the expanse of flexing muscle and damp skin. His hips shifted from side to side as you did, sending delicious waves of friction throughout your pussy. Panting with need, you elected to help yourself along. Reaching to where the two of you were joined, you rubbed at your clit feverishly, sparks racing up and down your spine as you neared your climax. Your other hand continued to tease and tickle whatever part of Henry’s body you could reach, riding him like a bucking bull as you came undone around his cock. You heard him as he finally broke, feeling your walls fluttering around him.

“FUCK. Please. PLEASE. I’m begging you Kitten, let me come in your sweet pussy!” 

Reaching up, you released his right hand. Quick as a whip, Henry’s hand was around your throat. Not squeezing, just resting. Enough to let you know that he could and would make you pay if he wanted to. 

“Stay still.” He barked. 

You unthinkingly obeyed as his hand moved to your hip to hold you in place. He shifted his weight to rest on his left elbow and before you could blink he snapped his hips up into yours, chasing his high relentlessly. Again, you hung onto for dear life as he took his reward. You came a second time, gasping his name as his hand held you hard enough to leave bruises and his punishing thrusts ensured neither of you would be forgetting this for a while.


End file.
